


Stardust-Sprinkled Popcorn

by que_mint_tea



Series: Weeks [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar Post s4, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/que_mint_tea/pseuds/que_mint_tea
Summary: To say Lucifer was furious would be a cosmic understatement. He was absolutely entirely and completely fuming with a devil cake on top plus a million hellish flame candles. Plus one. And…well that still wasn’t even close to describing his anger....or the next work in the 'Week' series which deals with Lucifer's journey following the season 4 finale.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Stardust-Sprinkled Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!! I have finally written the continuation to 'Weeks' and am so so excited to share it with you ;)   
> There aren't really warnings or anything, just a few swearwords here and there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

To say Lucifer was furious would be a _cosmic_ understatement. He was absolutely entirely and completely fuming with a devil cake on top _plus_ a million hellish flame candles. Plus one. And…well that still wasn’t even close to describing his anger.

“Well this is bloody brilliant, isn’t it?”

Lucifer laughed hysterically sitting up high on his throne, except there was nothing humorous in his laugh. He stared up at the bleak sky filled with slowly descending ash and thought about how badly his fists itched to punch God himself in the face. Unfortunately that wasn’t an option right now as he was _way_ down below the Silver City and, even if he figured out some way to sneak in, punching a formless blob of celestial light just for it to remain unbothered is a bit anticlimatic, even for the Queen of Drama himself. Lucifer continued sarcastically:

“The Devil is a lonely pathetic mess, _and_ he returned to rule Hell, _willingly_! I bet this is exactly what you wanted, Daddy Dearest!”

He laughed again but really it was only to stop him from breaking down crying. 

“I bet you’re having a right old laugh about now, watching my life fall apart live in HD. Enjoying the show, are ya? Munching on some stardust-sprinkled popcorn and sipping on a cool glass of freshly-converted wine?—No! No, I’ve got a better one for you, knowing the sadistic sad sack you are, you’d be sipping on my bloody _tears!_ ”

And this time he really laughed. Heartily and fully, doubling over and feeling his stomach ache because this was _the grandest joke of all time!_ I mean who would have though fucking Satan, the world’s greatest rebel, would go back on his own word and return to Hell to continue playing his father’s bloody puppet charade! Willingly! And that’s not all, because for a second he had _actually_ let himself believe he deserved to be happy. For a second, Chloe Decker stood besides him in his bedroom begging him to _forgive himself_ for all those stupid sins humanity always blamed on him because in truth none of them were his fault! And guess what? For a second, he actually did. He wanted to be better, to be good. He wanted to move forward and grow, maybe buy a pair of sweatpants and settle down a little, let himself have a happy, normal-ish life. But of course a thing such as happiness couldn’t last, not when it concerned the Devil, anyway. 

So here he was, stuck in Hell so that the ones he cared for most could be safe. After Lucifer quenched the few rebellious demons here and there, life was pretty much back to the way it had been for centuries. Demons came and went catching him up on the newest tortured souls, on anything and everything he missed during his ‘vacation’ topside. Lucifer was strangely exhausted. Although—maybe it wasn’t exhaustion…was it indifference? He wished he could talk to Doctor Linda, she would most definitely know the answer. Lucifer’s lips curled upward at the though of being on her strangely comfortable couch and babbling on about something and anything that bothered him. She listened to him. Always. Lucifer wasn’t stupid, he knew the Doctor was always right and that sometimes—fine, fine, _most_ of the time he purposely misenterpreted her advice, but in his defence, he is the Devil, and when has the Devil ever followed the rules? Except for now. Now he followed his Dad’s stupid rules and played the role that was scripted for him…

…but did it even matter? As much as he wanted to stay mad, to flip God a birdie or two and break out of Hell, he knew he couldn’t risk it. So what if he fell into his Dad’s carefully laid-out plan to send him back here, so what he took the bait and got trapped, when it came to protecting a certain Detective and people he had grown to think of as family, there really wasn’t a choice to be made. There it was again—that feeling, that exhaustion. But then again, Lucifer had lived for eons, had suffered through literally being thrown out of Heaven and landing in the darkness of Hell. He had fought for centuries, always keeping an eye open, never turning his back because if he did, well… demon blades really do prick. Lucifer had known exhaustion, and this certainly was not it. But what else could it be? He knew he felt a certain weariness, some type of delusion, like he was envelopped in a thick fog only that it was… ** _pleasant?_** Maybe he was going insane. He couldn’t suppress the dry chuckle that escaped him: maybe _this_ was his Father’s plan, to drive the Devil to insanity.

No. No, it wasn’t and Lucifer knew that, but it was just so nice having someone to blame. It also didn’t help that that ‘someone’ flung him out of Heaven and invented ‘daddy issues’, but deep down Lucifer knew his return to Hell wasn’t part of some elaborate plan. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he would have to eventually return since the day Maze severed his wings. Of course his feathered prick of a brother, Amenadiel, was right since the very beginning…

_“What exactly do you think happens when the Devil abandons Hell, Luci?”_

_Amenadiel had asked, his expression serious and accusing,_

_“I don’t know and I don’t care.”_

_Was Lucifer’s reply._

Except now he did care. He cared about Chloe and Charlie and Linda, he cared about Ella and Trixie and, as much as he hated to admit it, Dan. And if he had to be stuck ruling over Hell for the next eternity to keep them safe, then that was the price he was willing to pay. _Oh, hello!_ He though to himself, that feeling that had been following him around like a little cloud wasn’t exhaustion, it was _contempt_. A little concoction of sadness and contempt and, well, a general sentiment of **_okay-ness._** Because when his red scorched skin and his poisonous black Devil-wings began creeping up on him and taking over his body, Lucifer feared that he was returning to his old ways, that no matter how hard he tried he would always _always_ be a monster. He didn’t want to be that, not any more. And now, for the first time in, well…ever _,_ he finally did something _right_. He did something _good,_ he _was_ good. Whether there were gleaming angel wings on his back or spiky bat-like ones, whether his face was that of the most beautiful angel in existence or a scarred red testament to his battle with himself, he finally _knew_ in his heart that all he was was a man trying to do better. He was flawed and hurt and, yes, sometimes he was a teeny bit aggressive, but he was also just real and raw and _vulnerable._

And he was contempt, maybe even a little proud. Just a smidge.

And more than that, he was _loved_.

Yes, yes, could you believe someone _actually_ loved the Devil? And not just someone, Chloe Jane Decker. The most wonderous detective on Earth, Lucifer though, the most amazing mother and friend and partner. She said it herself, she _loved_ him. And yes, he wouldn’t lie (because of course that’s the one thing ‘The Prince of Lies’ doesn’t do. Damn the bad PR.) he really did miss her. He wished that he could go back and see her and hold her if he was lucky, maybe kiss her again…many _many_ times (that’s the sort of thing normal couples do, right? After all, his and Eve’s wasn’t the most conventional relationship, not with the amount of orgies they hosted…) He wanted to watch her when she worked, see the way her brows furrowed when she was contemplating the case, to annoy her and earn a couple of eye-rolls, maybe even a smile. But in these very limited circumstances, just _knowing_ that someone could love him, that _Chloe_ could love him, was enough. 

It ached. _He_ ached and he knew that henceforth a part of him would be fundamentally missing, empty. But he also knew that that certain little part, that patch of emptiness would forever belong to Chloe Jane Decker, and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this type of interpretation is a bit unusual and everyone wants some heartbroken deckerstar rooting for each other, but, I kinda got a little tired of reading heart-wrenching fics and teary reunions and, well, sadness overall (which is soo ironic given my really sad interpretation of Chloe's journey after s4 in my previous work), HOWEVER, I have decided I would really like to lighten the mood a little, give a little hope, especially when everyone's in quarantine a life is pretty sad overall.
> 
> Don't worry! Deckerstar will no doubt re-unite in the next part(s) of the series, but I really think it's important for Lucifer to first understand who he is and how he views himself so that he can move forward. After all that heartbreak and sacrifice for the ones he cares about, he deserves to be at least a little proud of who he's become ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint too much, any and all comments or suggestions will be appreciated!!!
> 
> Peace, stay healthy everyone!
> 
> also
> 
> SPREAD THE RAINBOWWW ;)


End file.
